The Day After
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: Direct Sequel to Strange, Oh So Strange The day after Casey proposes on the air, he is invited into a meeting between Isaac, J.J. and a Quo Vadimus Liaison named Robert Fuerstenau.
1. The Meeting

The Day After - A Sequel to Strange... Oh so Strange  
Written By DJ Carter

* * *

Casey McCall walked down a hallway in the Sports Night Studio..  
  
Last month he had made a decision that had changed his life. He had decided that on live television, he would propose to Dana Whitaker.  
  
Last night he had done just that. He was floating on air he was so happy.  
  
He walked to the door to Managing Editor Isaac Jaffe's office, then knocked.  
  
"Come in Casey," He heard from beyond the door.  
  
As he opened the door, it was apparent something was wrong.   
  
Across from Isaac, J.J, and someone else he didn't recognize were sitting, looking at him.  
  
"Sit down Casey," J.J said to him.  
  
Casey walked to a chair and sat down quietly.  
  
"I don't have much time, so I'm going to cut to the chase. Last night during a segment in which you introduced members of the control room staff, you also proposed to Dana Whittaker," J.J. started.  
  
"Yes. That's correct. I cleared it with Isaac, and made sure that it didn't take away from other sports-related topics. Why?" Casey asked.  
  
"Mr. McCall, allow me to introduce myself to you. I'm Robert Fuerstenau, Calvin Trager's liaison to CSC. While I felt what you did last night was touching, but it was bad for business. While you may have checked with Isaac, and while he may have approved, I did not," Robert said.  
  
"I went through standard procedures for what I did last night. I talked to Natalie too. I followed procedures to the letter, Isaac will attest to that," Casey told them. He was starting to get angry.  
  
Robert, ignoring Casey, started gathering his notes and said, "Because of your actions on the air, Mr. McCall, you are hereby suspended until further notice."  
  
"Now hold on a second you..." Casey started but was cut off by Isaac.  
  
"Robert, don't you think that's a little overkill? It couldn't have hurt business that bad. It was a simple marriage proposal. People love sappy stuff!" Isaac protested.  
  
"My decision stands Isaac," Robert said.  
  
"If that's your decision than that is fine. But I want you to know that I will be going as far as I can go to protest this action," Casey said.  
  
"I am as high as you can go," Robert replied.  
  
"All right, then if this is the way it is, where we cannot have a moment that helps people connect with us, then I guess I have no choice. Unless this situation is rectified, I will be leaving Sports Night in one month," Casey said as he stood up.


	2. Meeting's over, now what?

"We can find a replacement for you," Robert said.  
  
"You do realize that there is not a single person in this staff that would not hesitate to leave with him, myself included. It will drown CSC and you'll be out of a job real fast," Isaac said.  
  
"Then that's how it will be. If you two will excuse us, we have a luncheon," Robert said.  
  
"Wait a sec. During this whole meeting, J.J has just sat there... Why is that?" Casey asked.  
  
"....Because I disagree with his decision Casey. That's why," J.J said as he walked out, followed by Robert.  
  
"Dang it Isaac! What the heck is up with this?!" Casey said.  
  
"I asked them the same thing before you came here. J.J was telling the truth, though. For a change of pace he is on our side, but he no longer has the power to do anything with Continental being bought out by Quo Vadimus," Isaac said.  
  
"Isaac, you know that I can't quit this job. Even with my credentials, I wouldn't be able to get a job for at least a month. Lisa would use that excuse to take Charlie away from me! She's been trying for a while to gain complete custody, and if I don't have a job, that very well may give her the foothold, and I wouldn't put it past her. Dang it Isaac! What am I supposed to do now?!" Casey said.  
  
"Casey, it's quite simple. We strike," a voice said from the door.  
  
"Danny?" Isaac said as Dan Rydell walked in, followed by Dana Whittaker and Natalie Hurley.  
  
"Isaac, we can't just let them do this to him!" Natalie exclaimed.  
  
"What am I supposed to do Natalie? My hands are tied. There's nothing I can do, and you all know that," Isaac said.  
  
"Has anyone actually listened to what I said?" Dan asked.

"How can we go on strike Dan? Can't we lose our jobs or something like that?" Casey asked.  
  
"Actually, he might be right Casey. We can't lose our jobs for going on strike, its against the law. But maybe if we do, Calvin Trager will find out what is going on and stop it!" Dana said.  
  
"Will it work?" Casey asked.  
  
"I'm not seeing any other options," Dan said.  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll contact Robert Fuerstenau," Isaac said.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" Natalie asked  
  
"I'm going to tell him, that as of 1:00 pm of today, December 20th, the entire staff of Sports Night is on strike in protest of the suspension of Casey McCall.


	3. We've got support from all the stations!

Later on that week, Dan Rydell stood outside the Rockefeller building with a sign, on which was written one word.  
  
Strike.  
  
They had been outside the Rockefeller building for the last three days. Holding true to par, the negotiations hadn't been working, and no progress had been made.  
  
"Dan, a business down the street has offered to let us stay at their restaurant for a bit. They support us and have since we publicly announced our strike.. Besides, I think we need a break. Kim, Will, and Chris said they are willing to stay for a bit," Isaac said.  
  
"I guess... But I'm coming out here as soon as I'm done!" Dan replied.  
  
"All right Danny," Isaac replied as he led him slowly down the street.  
  
As they walked in, most of the Sports Night crew was gathered in a corner, in front of them was a television with a cable hook-up.  
  
"Dan! Isaac! Come look at this!" Dana said.  
  
As they walked up that the television was turned to CNN.  
  
"...During the last three days, the crew of Sports Night has been on strike, accusing parent company Quo Vadimus' liaison Robert Fuerstenau of unjust action in the recent suspension of Sports Night anchor Casey McCall. So far neither Mr. Fuerstenau or Calvin Trager, owner of Quo Vadimus have been able to be reached for comment. A spokesperson for the Sports Night crew, Jeremy Goodwin, said the following," The CNN anchor said as the scene changed to the outside of the Rockefeller building  
  
"The Sports Night crew has always been close, ever since its inception. We have made it very clear through our managing editor Isaac Jaffe that if the situation with Casey is not rectified with not only a retraction of the decision of Casey's suspension, but also a public apology, that not only will they have lost an anchor, but an entire crew. We won't tolerate someone doing this to one of our own. Sports Night has always been together, and they always will be, even if we are hired for another network. We hope that Mr. Trager will retract the decision of Casey's suspension, and we are confident that he will. Thank you," Jeremy said on the television.  
  
"That was Jeremy Goodwin. Athletes from across the nation are backing the crew as they wait for news of a change. Michael Jordon had this to say," The anchor said, as it turned to a video taped press conference.  
  
"Mr. Jordan, what do you think of the situation with Sports Night?" a reporter asked.  
  
"Sports Night has been a favorite of mine. I think that Dan and Casey have a good chemistry. They report what they see, how they see it, with a journalistic integrity that is surpassed by none. I saw the last show, and I want to first congratulate Dana Whitaker and Casey McCall for their recent engagement, and also to say that I support the fight. That's all," Jordon said as they tape ended.  
  
Dana grabbed a remote and changed the channel.  
  
"I'm Bill O'Reily, and this is the Factor. Today's talking points. The latest strike by the CSC evening sports show 'Sports Night' has brought controversy to all levels. Calvin Trager needs to set the line at where he allows his liaisons to push, and do. Casey McCall is an outstanding man, and I don't think you'll find anyone who will disagree. Sports Night has been through much in the last two years, including the selling and buying of CSC, and they don't need some big-headed executive crawling up their butts. That's all I have to say on that matter," Bill said.  
  
Dana smiled as she turned off the television.  
  
"They are showing the statement from Jeremy on all the major news stations! Fox News, CNN, even MSNBC! They have even done reports on most of the evening news shows! Heck, even Jay Leno, and David Letterman have gotten their feet into it! We got support from all the stations! Listen to this!" Dana said as she pulled up a newspaper.  
  
"Casey McCall is a journalist with an incredible integrity to not destroy his career by making comments about his station, and the people he works for. The Sports Night Crew has shown that they have incredible skill and also integrity. Dan Rydell has stood by his friend and fellow anchor since the beginning, and as he said in an interview today with our newspaper, "I will always stand by Casey, not because of what he does, or what he has accomplished. I will stand by Casey, because Casey, is Casey." We salute the crew of Sports Night, and hope that everything will go through all right for them," Dana read, then put the newspaper down.  
  
"That was the New York Times, and there are letters of support coming in from across the nation," She said, then silenced herself, as she looked towards the door.  
  
Everyone looked towards the door, except Casey.  
  
"What's going..." he started, then was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
"Casey."  
  
Casey turned and saw who was speaking to him.  
  
"Lisa?!"


	4. Lisa, What a suprise....

"Surprise to see you here Lisa..." Casey said quietly as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Well, I was in the area, and I've heard about what has been going on. I'm sorry that this is happening to you Casey," Lisa said.  
  
"Not much that can be done about it now. We are waiting for..." Casey started.  
  
"Calvin Trager to make an announcement, I've heard," Lisa finished for him

Silence ruled the room as the two silently sat in the middle of the Sports Night crew.  
  
"I brought something for you all, from me and the people that I work with," Lisa said, holding out envelopes.  
  
"What's this?" Isaac asked as he opened the envelope.  
  
"A lot of the people I work with watch Sports Night, and really love you guys. We got together some money, and there should be enough there for all of you to pay for meals and things for at least another week," she said.  
  
"Lisa! This..." Dan trailed off, unable to speak.  
  
"I think what he's trying to say is 'Thank you,' just like we all are," Natalie said.  
  
Lisa started to talk, but then the door opened again.

"Dad!" Charlie McCall said as he ran in, followed by his nanny, and jumped into Casey's waiting arms.   
  
"How are ya, son?" He said, hugging Charlie.  
  
"I'm ok dad, but I heard you're in trouble!" Charlie said.

"It's nothing that I won't be able to get out of," Casey said, glancing at Lisa for her reaction. She frowned.  
  
"My class made a card for Sports Night!" Charlie said as he handed him a white envelope.  
  
He opened it, and in it was a letter.  
  
He opened it, and started to read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Casey McCall and Sports Night, We love you guys almost as much as Charlie does. You are in our thoughts."  
  
He started reading over it, noticing the many messages from children in the class.  
  
"Hey Dan, you've got a small fan it looks like. 'Dear Dan, I like you a lot. I want to be just like you when I grow up! Your friend, Natalie!' " Casey said, as the group laughed quietly, as Dan, and then Natalie because she was blushing furiously.  
  
"Casey, I need to get Charlie home, so he can have dinner, and get his homework done," Lisa said.  
  
"I love you, Dad!" Charlie said, flashing the brilliant smile, almost like his dad's.  
  
"I love you too son," Casey said as he watched Lisa tow Charlie out, followed by the nanny.

"She's looking for a weakness, something to exploit. I'm not gonna lose him..." Casey said quietly.


	5. Lets Move out Sports Night!

" I don't think he's coming Dana."  
  
"Casey, you just have to trust that something will happen."  
  
Dana and Casey were on their break, and eating two identical roast beef sandwiches. It had been four days since the strike had started. Christmas day was the next day, and there was no end in sight of the strike.  
  
Calvin Trager had still made now contact with the Sports Night crew, or anyone. Robert Fuerstenau had also remained steady on what he had decided. Things were looking bleak.

"I think I can definitely say we picked the wrong time to strike, Natalie," Jeremy said on the other side of the room.  
  
"You said it yourself Jeremy. We won't allow a member of the team to get abused like this. We never have, and we never will," Dan said. The three of them had banded together as the press box of sorts of the strike. The three of them had single-handedly handled reporters from newspaper, TV, and even a few websites.  
  
The strike was starting to affect the crew tremendously. They were still steadfast in what their goal was, but even those who were completely gung-ho for it were starting to grow weary.  
  
"Is Isaac or Dana in here?" the owner of the restaurant asked, walking out from a backroom.  
  
"I'm here," Dana said, standing up.  
  
"There is a phone call for you, ma'am," the owner said, then took her to the phone.  
  
Silence ruled the room as they waited for her to return.  
  
She walked back in a few minutes later with a smile on her face.  
  
"What is it Dana?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Calvin Trager wants to meet us in front of the Rockefeller building in a half hour. He wants to talk to us. All of us," Dana said, then she let out a whoop of victory.  
  
Most of the team that was in there cheered with her, then as they quieted down, Dan started chanting slowly yet clearly.  
  
"Sports Night... Sports Night... Sports Night... Sports Night...!"  
  
As he started, others started to chant with him, until the whole crew in the room was chanting it. Dana walked towards a door and said five simple words that fired up the crew even more.  
  
"Lets Move OUT Sports Night!"  



	6. Calvin Trager - The man of the Hour

Outside the Rockefeller building, as the sun started slowly to set, Calvin Trager stood waiting. He was worried. He had heard of the strike while he was in Europe, and he had been worried since.  
  
Suddenly as he stood waiting, he heard a quiet chant getting louder. It was coming from down the street.  
  
"Sports Night.... Sports Night... Sports Night.... Sports NIGHT!" Dan Rydell and his team yelled as they ran down the street.  
  
"Isaac, you have a spirited group," Calvin said as he laughed softly. This was a real team.  
  
Isaac nodded. He, too was proud of his team. Their team.  
  
"Hey! I can tell you guys have had better weeks. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner. Let's get started. Hopefully we can get you all home before it gets too dark," Calvin said as they went inside the building.  
  
Just inside, the crew sat down in chairs that had been set up.  
  
"First, I want to apologize for Robert's decision. He had no basis, and as you told him, you did follow procedure. However, I would like to say that for future reference we would like to have some sort of idea that stuff like this is going to happen. You guys are really good about keeping stuff in perspective, and I want you to continue to do that. Casey, your suspension is hereby revoked. I've been in contact with a couple of the Sports and News gathering agencies, and ESPN is more than willing to help you guys get clips for your next couple of shows. In fact, you have a box of tapes of recent clips sitting upstairs in the studio waiting for you. You can start doing your shows as soon as you decide to come off of strike," Calvin said, smiling.  
  
"I thought you all might like to know that I commend you. You stood up in front of an adversary that wasn't making the right decision, and you stood up for one of your own. You are all top notch, and this is a top notch sports organization. Don't ever doubt that. I kept you guys around because there is NO ONE better. Don't let anyone, and I mean ANYONE tell you otherwise," Calvin said.  
  
The crew looked around.  
  
"What about the public apology?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Robert will make an apology in a news conference on January 11th. Anything else?" Calvin asked.  
  
The crew looked around at each other again. Everyone was smiling.  
  
"Sports Night... Sports Night... Sports Night... Sports Night..." Someone started.  
  
Everyone looked around, and to their surprise, Calvin was the one who had started it.  
  
Everyone joined in, and from the lobby of the Rockefeller Building, a team was shown that it could and did remain strong, even in the face of adversity.


	7. Reflections, Dust and Tears

---Later that Night---  
  
"Dan, Casey, we have five hours to prepare if we still want to do a holiday episode. Natalie and Jeremy are going to hit as many clips as they can, and Will is going to relay you stuff as they decide, and Dave is going to run stats to the TelePrompTer. If we work hard people, we will have ourselves a show tonight. I've told Calvin and anyone else that Sports Night is LIVE tonight, and to prepare for it. Get to work people!" Dana said, and everyone ran out of the conference room.  
  
Dana smiled as she watched them go out, and then for the first time, she realized that Casey hadn't left yet.  
  
"Dana, I'm sorry," He said  
  
"Casey, you couldn't have known that this would happen. The point is, everything worked out, just like I said it would. The other point, we're getting married dang it!" She said smiling, as she walked to him and kissed him. He responded and they shared their first intimate moment since they became engaged.  
  
Meanwhile, Dan was taking a stroll through the studio

He walked up to the anchor desk, and put his hands on it.  
  
Two handprints were apparent in the dust. Dan felt a pang in his heart when he saw that, as he went to grab a towel.  
  
He'd almost lost it. In fact, he'd almost lost everything he felt was important, because of an exec with a big head.  
  
He started wiping the dust off, and a tear dropped onto the clean surface. He stopped, and stared at it.  
  
It took almost losing it to realize how much he loved it here.  
  
"You ok Dan?" A voice behind him said.  
  
"We almost lost it, Natalie... We came so close to losing it..." Dan said as he turned to her, with tears building in his eyes. She stepped closer to him, and they embraced.  
  
"We're still here Danny... We're still here..." She whispered as they continued to hug.  
  
Finally as they stood together still embracing, Dan spoke up.  
  
"Don't you have to help Jeremy?"  
  
"Jeremy said I could take a break, and not only that, there's always time for a friend, Danny," She said.  
  
He watched he as she slowly unwrapped herself from him, and walked back to the editing bay. Smiling, he went back to cleaning the desk.


	8. Sports Night is Back!

"Roll VTR, Sixty seconds to live," Kim said over the P.A.  
  
The last five hours had been nothing but hard work for them all, but in the end, it paid off.  
  
"Good to be back Casey. It feels really good," Dan said, looking over his script.  
  
"Got that right Danny, got that right," Casey responded.  
  
"In three, two one..."  
  
"Good Evening! Live from New York City, I'm Dan Rydell, alongside me is the embattled Casey McCall, and its good to be back! We got stories to catch up on. We'll show you how the Wings took flight over the Ducks, The Lions had no roar against the Rams, and much, much more. You're watching the Christmas Eve Edition of Sports Night, so get some egg nog, settle in, and we'll be right back!" Dan said.  
  
"Back in three minutes," Kim said.  
  
As the Sports Night crew continues the show, Calvin Trager walks in. As the show proceeds, he watches with a smile.  
  
An investment that was well worth.  
  
The show went off without a problem, and it was the most fun they had had since the first day of the strike.  
  
"Well, myself and Dan are off to bed, to wait for Santa Clause, but before we do, We would like to thank everyone for their support during our strike. For Dan Rydell, myself, and the rest of the Sports Night crew, we thank you and wish you a Merry Christmas," Casey said.  
  
"You've been watching Sports Night on CSC, Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night," Dan added.  
  
---  
Authors Notes: Wow! Two SN fics in one week. I'm really liking this so I'm going to continue this series.


End file.
